Chaînes éternelles
by Volazurys
Summary: Juste avant son dernier combat, juste avant sa mort, Xion fait la rencontre de quelqu'un qui remet en cause toutes ses convictions...


_**Note de l'auteur: Coucou ^^.  
**_

_**J'avais dit qu'un jour j'écrirais un VanShion... Eh bien, c'est chose faite. Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chaînes éternelles

La Cité du Crépuscule se faisait caresser par les rayons d'un soleil toujours aussi doux. Il embrasait le ciel de jupons orangés à tout moment de la journée, sauf la nuit, bien que de légers soupçons violine subsistaient même avec la venue des étoiles et de la lune. Soudain, au-dessus de la tour de la gare, vers l'horloge, un disque fin et noir apparut, puis se dilata pour laisser passer une silhouette habillée d'un long manteau noir. Un couloir des ténèbres.

L'inconnu rabattit sa capuche, puis s'effondra par terre en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Une fille aux cheveux coupés court et noirs, et aux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel du Jardin Radieux. La quatorzième membre de l'Organisation, Xion, un clone qui n'était même pas un vrai Simili... ni un vrai membre. Elle était proche des sanglots.

Pourquoi... pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se contrôler ? Tous ces souvenirs... qui la dévoraient, qui cherchaient à s'emparer d'elle pour en faire une arme absolue. Elle était au bord de l'implosion, de l'overdose. Non, elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Tremblante, elle appuya sa main contre la façade du clocher où elle, Axel et Roxas venaient si souvent manger des glaces à l'eau de mer.

Elle s'assit contre ce mur providentiel et ferma les yeux en reposant son front brûlant contre ses genoux remontés. Oui, elle attendait que Roxas la trouve. Ensuite, ils s'affronteraient en un duel impitoyable. Seul l'un d'eux survivrait. Oui, mais elle ferait tout pour mourir. Elle ne voulait plus vivre ainsi.

Et ce garçon, qui pénétrait dans chacun de ses songes – les Simili ne rêvent pas, mais elle n'en était pas une, alors peu importe. Ce garçon qui ressemblait tant à Sora. Ce garçon qui n'était pas lui... qui était-il ? Confusément, Xion possédait la réponse au plus profond d'elle. Elle secoua la tête doucement.

Axel la voyait comme la jeune fille blonde du manoir, qui lui avait révélé que si elle retournait en Sora, alors plus personne ne se souviendrait d'elle. Naminé, la Simili de Kairi. Roxas, lui, la percevait telle qu'elle était : une fille aux cheveux noirs avec le visage et les yeux de Kairi. Riku, lui, la reconnaissait plutôt en tant que Sora, désormais, mais en féminin.

Xigbar l'avait aperçue une fois comme étant un garçon qui ressemblait fortement à Roxas. La jeune clone le savait, parce que les souvenirs parlaient en elle. Ce garçon, il s'appelait Ventus. Son histoire était horrible. Son histoire, liée à celle de ce garçon; lui, qu'elle avait confondu avec Sora au début, mais qui n'était pas lui. Ce garçon aux cheveux noirs. Vanitas.

Xion soupira. Cela se calmait un peu en elle. Néanmoins, elle déchanta très vite lorsqu'elle tourna la tête. Elle bondit de surprise, puis recula vers le bord du clocher. Non, elle devait souffrir d'hallucinations. Que faisait-il là, à la dévisager avec cet air narquois ? Elle se détourna de lui pour qu'il disparaisse. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination, oui. Elle en avait décidé ainsi.

Cependant, Xion se rendit compte qu'elle se trompait lorsqu'elle sentit sous son menton le froid glacial d'une lame. Celle d'une Keyblade. D'une voix doucereuse, il souffla :

- Relève-toi, et regarde-moi.

Xion tressaillit; allait-elle lui obéir, ou bien était-elle assez suicidaire pour le défier ? Une hallucination pouvait-elle être aussi convaincante ? Un ricanement franchit les lèvres de Vanitas, qui appuya un peu plus fort jusqu'à trancher la peau tendre de la jeune fille. Elle grimaça de douleur, mais ne bougea pas.

- Ce que tu fais est inutile. Relève-toi, ou je t'y obligerai par la force.

- Et comment ?

La Keyblade recula, mais la main libre de Vanitas, brutale, l'agrippa au col et la plaqua contre le mur du clocher. Xion poussa une exclamation, vite réprimée par ces doigts qui serraient son cou, et qui serraient... Elle posa les siens dessus pour qu'il cesse. Elle commençait à manquer d'air. Vanitas la fixa en penchant la tête sur le côté, puis se remit à rire de nouveau.

- Tu vois, je ne suis pas une illusion. Mais rassure-toi, je ne resterai pas longtemps. La force des souvenirs qui te nourrissent suffit à peine pour maintenir mon état.

- Que... que veux-tu dire ? hoqueta-t-elle, alors qu'il desserrait un peu sa poigne.

- Ce que je veux dire, petite fille, c'est que lorsque tu te battras contre Roxas, je ne serai plus là. Ensuite, tu perdras, car sinon Sora ne pourra pas se réveiller. Et si Sora ne se réveille pas, alors Ventus non plus.

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à frôler son corps avec le sien. Sa Keyblade était retournée dans les ténèbres. Son autre main se posa à côté de la tête de la jeune fille, alors que celle qui meurtrissait son cou agrippait son épaule désormais. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. L'ambre se cogna contre l'azur avec force.

- Ventus...

- Oui. Son cœur dort en Sora, fillette. Et toi, tu possèdes les souvenirs de Ventus aussi. Tant de secrets que tu ne devrais pas connaître...

- Tu es là, parce que tu es...

- ... matérialisé par les souvenirs que Ventus a de moi. Eh oui, fillette. J'ai laissé les choses se faire, parce que je suis curieux.

- Cu... curieux ?

Vanitas saisit une mèche de ses cheveux couleur d'ébène entre ses doigts. Xion le repoussa vivement. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle invoqua sa Keyblade, puis se plaça en position de combat, alors que Vanitas la fixait sans bouger d'un pouce en riant à gorge déployée. Elle fulmina :

- Je sais ce que je suis, un clone, une « chose » qui ne devrait pas exister. Voilà, ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite à présent ?

L'expression du brun ne changea pas d'un iota, bien au contraire; blessée, Xion chercha alors à l'attaquer de front. Lorsqu'elle le vit disparaître de son champ de vision, elle sut qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Il l'enlaça par-derrière et plaça sa Keyblade sous sa gorge. Tout contre son oreille, sa bouche lui susurra :

- Je te croyais beaucoup plus futée... Oh oui, beaucoup plus...

- Relâche-moi, souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Relâche-moi, répéta-t-il en imitant ses intonations avec une voix de fausset.

Xion cracha :

- Je ne te supporte plus !

- Oh ? Quel dommage... Vois-tu, moi, je m'intéressais à toi, pour ce que tu es...

- Roxas, Axel aussi ! s'écria-t-elle, avant de placer sa Keyblade en travers de celle de Vanitas, par le haut, afin de la déloger.

Des étincelles naquirent des deux armes, qui s'entrechoquèrent et produisirent un crissement atroce aux oreilles de la quatorzième membre de l'Organisation. Elle se baissa et esquiva une pirouette, puis tenta une taille avant de se replier en constatant qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle fixa Vanitas, dont l'expression s'était assombrie à tel point qu'elle eut de nouveau peur de lui.

Il fonça sur elle en se fendant; Xion l'évita de justesse, puis riposta par une attaque élémentaire de feu. C'est avec un cri de surprise qu'elle se rendit compte que son corps dégageait de plus en plus de puissance et commençait à se métamorphoser. En voyant le résultat, Vanitas cessa ses attaques, puis sentit qu'il était appelé par les ténèbres, là où il devait normalement être. D'une voix neutre, qui fit froid dans le dos à Xion, il lâcha :

- Économise tes forces contre Roxas.

D'un sourire peu engageant, il s'avança vers elle en désinvoquant sa Keyblade. Xion recula en gardant la sienne. Elle siffla :

- Retourne d'où tu viens, maintenant !

- Oh, mais j'y compte bien.

Ce fut trop rapide : il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Xion et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Ahurie, elle sentit qu'en sa poitrine inerte, une chaleur y naissait. Elle lâcha sa Keyblade, qui tomba au sol en produisant un cliquetis discordant. Vanitas lui chuchota :

- Nous nous retrouverons... Xion. Tu seras oubliée de tous, mais moi... Je ne t'oublierai pas.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle, proche des larmes.

Vanitas lui sourit, puis recula. Son corps se dissolvait sous forme de volutes noires. Il était temps qu'il retourne d'où il venait.

- Parce que nos chaînes sont éternelles. Tu es à jamais prisonnière des ténèbres, toi aussi, tout comme moi.

- Non... Non, moi j'appartiens...

- Au néant ? Et le néant, qu'est-ce donc ? Il faut bien que tout ce qui est oublié aille quelque part, et comme la lumière ne ferait que réveiller tous ces souvenirs soi-disant effacés...

Ses mots furent emportés par les derniers lambeaux de ténèbres, qui s'évaporèrent avec une lenteur propre à eux. Encore interdite, Xion porta la main à sa joue, qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts. Cet être, entièrement ténébreux... Elle savait qu'il avait été sincère. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas sous l'influence de Xemnas, comme pouvaient l'être certains membres de l'Organisation, comme Xigbar. Du moins, soumis à cette entité qui vivait dans le corps du Supérieur.

Ça aussi, elle ne l'ignorait pas. Les souvenirs de Ventus le criaient à travers elle, même si le jeune Élu de la Keyblade n'avait jamais eu pleinement conscience de cette vérité. Son subconscient l'avait compris, et l'avait crypté sous forme de souvenirs.

Une larme adamantine coula le long de la pommette de la fausse Simili. Soudain, elle entendit une voix familière... Roxas. Il l'appelait. Il était temps. Elle essuya sa joue doucement, puis sortit de sous son manteau deux glaces à l'eau de mer. La température corporelle de son être – si basse – ne les avait pas fait fondre. Après, ils s'affronteraient, mais d'abord... un dernier moment ensemble. Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le néant pour toujours. Avant que Vanitas ne la retrouve.


End file.
